


Nail

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Arguing, BIKINIS I MEANT ABILITIES, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IM DYING OF LAUGHTER AT 3 AM, Moving, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, building, he was knocked up, i enjoyed writng this a lot more than I should hav, my spelling bikinis are deteriorating, prblems, pregnant mako, send help, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Things are starting to get very stressful in the move to the new house.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Nail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unspeakablemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/gifts).



> I’m randomly gifting people fics.
> 
> Deal with it

When Asami and Korra suggested moving to the Fire Nation, Mako thought they were joking.

Now, two months later, he realizes they were not, in fact, joking.

The reason had been that they wanted to have a family.

Republic City was nice, but it wasn’t the safest.

They instead went to an isolated island near the Fire Nation that only their close friends and family knew of.

Mako was now 8 months pregnant and the heat in the Fire Nation made him feel much better.

They had tried visiting the Southern Water Tribe but left after 2 weeks.

The reason?

Mako could not take the cold.

He couldn’t keep any food down or even liquid at one point.

He had constant aches and could barely move because of the heavy clothing and pregnancy.

They were still working on moving in though, and both Asami and Korra were getting irritated.

Mako was typically better at building furniture and such even though Asami was the engineer.

Korra has always focused on bending while Asami worked on larger engineering projects.

Both always had people to wait on them so working for themselves was a slight change in pace.

Mako has grown up learning the simpler so he knew how to negotiate costs, cook, build household things, and even steal if needed.

So needless to say Korra and Asami were constantly arguing while building furniture.

“That’s not it,” Korra says.

Asami scowls. “How would you know? We had to rebuild that desk three times because of you.”

“This is a fucking bookshelf, we’re nailing it to the wall,” Korra hisses.

Mako rolls his eyes. “Just pound the nail into the wall.”

“I’ll pound you into a wall!” Asami and Korra snarl at the same time.

The sentence was said with so much anger, the usual sexual appeal behind it was lost.

“Yeah, well, that’s how we ended up here, isn't it?” Mako snaps.

Asami and Korra finally look back on their words.

Asami sighs. “Sorry, sweetheart. Just-”

“Tired,” Korra finishes for her.

Mako smiles. “It’s fine. Just hurry up.”

Unfortunately, not even five minutes later, they were arguing. 

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
